ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugrus Jaggler
Jugrus Jaggler steals some of Gurenai Kai's Ultra Fusion Orbs and uses them for himself! Transformation Jugrus Jaggler first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Orbs in the Dark Card Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he raises the Card Ring up which causes his body to transform into Fake Ultraman Card with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Ultraman projections shine and combine with Card to create their corresponding form. During the rising transformation scene, Card delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. Forms A fusion of Dark Ultraman and Ultraman Millennium. This form's element is Darkness. Techniques *Faux Specium Ray: A deadly beam *Faux Ultra Slash: A deadly halo of dark energy that can slice through the toughest of materials. Body features *Frills: For some reason, these frills are present. They seem to be useless. - Valtester Magnum= Valtester Magnum A fusion of Hudra and Darramb. This form is much less affected by dark energy, but causes Card to become cruel and heartless. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Valtester technique and Darramb's Fire Magnum technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *It was inspired by Thunder Breastar. *We need a dark form. *It sounds cool. *Submitted by Zombiejiger. Techniques *Fire Gust: Card slams his hand into the ground after charging up energy, causing multiple bolts to spring out from under the enemy. *Dimensional teleportation: Card can teleport the enemy to another dimensional to gain the upper hand in combat. Body Features *Protectors - Zero Deathcium= Zero Deathcium A fusion of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash technique and Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *both Ultras are rivals of each other in their appearances *both Ultras have tried to take the energy from the Plasma Spark but got exiled instead *Both are members are the space Garrison before. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques *Deathcium Wide Shot:A specium attack augmented with dark specium and Reiyonx energies. L style attack Body Features *Claws *Beam Lamp *Twin Sluggers - Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning= Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Belial. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Dark Field G and Lightnig Zagi techniques and Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Belial Claw and Belial Geno Thunder techniques. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are evil Ultras *Both of them were good Ultras (or in Zagi's case, created to be good) but turned evil and betrayed their allies (the Land of Light for Belial and the Visitors for Zagi) *Both of them have met (or at least seen) Ultraman Noa (Zagi is a direct copy of Noa and has fought him twice while Belial got killed by Zero when he uses the Final Ultimate Zero, using the Ultimate Zero armor created by Ultraman Noa). *Both of them are cool. *Submitted by Sentinel72 - Lightning Methium= Lightning Methium A fusion of Dark Zagi and Ultraman Thiack. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi technique and Ultraman Thiack's Methium Shadow Shot technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both were made for good purposes but turned evil *Thiack was based on Zagi *Submitted by FlurrTheGamerMixel Techniques *Darkrium Bomber: Card summons (a) storm(s) on the opponent, stunning them and then usesa beam making them blow up *Armium Bomber: Card puts his arm in the air and then blasts the opponents with the his left arm *Clasher Restoreun: Card fires a dark red L style beam. *Chaos Redeosten: Card kicks the opponent(s) with 5 kicks and 6 punchs. it can be only be used at midnight *Neo Restoreun: Card uses a dark purple X style beam. Rise Scene It show's Thiack's rise and then it gets ingulfed in darkness - Kaiser Storium= Kaiser Storium A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Taro. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Belial's Kaiser Cape and Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras are from the land of light and the Showa universe. *Both Ultras are relations to Father of Ultra which Taro is his son and Belial is formerly his comrade and enemy. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng. Techniques *Kaiser Mantle:A mantle that represent Belial's Kaiser Cape which provides the following abilities: *Deflection:The mantle can deflect any attacks and fire it back at the enemy. *Kaiser Storium:By charging with darkness and light,Card can fire a powerful dark energy beam.It is a combination of Taro's Storium Ray and Belial's Deathcium Shot,Card emits both Ultras grunt when in use.Can destroy monster in one blow. *Spark Kaiser:A dagger shaped energy blast fired from the mantle,it represents Belial's Kaiser Belial ripper.Card emits Belial's grunts when in use.Can cause destruction. *Storium Kick:By charging his legs with energy,Card can kick his foes.Card emits Taro's grunt when in use. Body Features *Orange Eyes *Protectors *Horns *Claws *Kaiser Cape - Gravity Dreamer= Gravity Dreamer A fusion of Dark Zagi and Kamila. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Zagi's Gravity Zagi, Gravity Punch and Gravity Kick abilities, and Kamila's Dream Invade ability. This form is a last resort if a monster is much too powerful for any of his other forms, it is the most harsh, chaotic, and insane of all of Card's forms, and if used will automatically make Card a threat to anyone and everyone. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Reason for Fusion: Both are the leader of a group of four Dark Ultras *both can alter minds in certain ways *both were killed by a mistake in their strategy, (Zagi was killed by his own Lightning Zagi, and Kamila was killed when she tried to absorb Tiga's light.) *both were also originally good but turned evil. *Both also had their power sealed away for a long time but used a clever plan to get it back. *Oh and this,https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11188476/1/The-Story-of-Dark-Kogaxion-Son-of-Dark-Zagi-and-Kamila *Submitted by Galaxilord1954 EX Techniques *Dark Bullet Whip: This technique is a combination of Kamila's Energy Whip and Dark Zagi's Zagi Shot/Bullet Shield, and it is used to whip enemies at the speed and pain of half a dozen Zagi Shots. *Dark Lightning: This technique is a purple colored beam with lightning surging from it. It is a combination of Dark Zagi's Lightning Zagi and Kamila's Lightning. *Purokea Claw: Card can sheath a claw similar to the Mephisto Claw that can reflect most energy attacks and break through weaker Ultra Armors. *Mega Transform: This technique transforms Card into a fusion of Dark Lucifer and Demonzoa, and in this form he can fire an large array of Darkness powered spikes, and Card now has the power of creating a more powerful Dark Field G, now known as Dark Field S. Body Features *Zagi's Armor on Card's body *Kamila's Forehead Crystal *a Color Timer on top of an Energy Core *an aegis *the weird armor on Kamila's back *Purple eyes Rise Scene A dark background appears, shattering the normal backround and all of Gravity Dreamer's features start to appear then he rises! - Ruin Flasher= Ruin Flasher A fusion of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Faust. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman's King Ruin Ray technique and Dark Faust's Dark Flasher technique. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them are basically target practices for their enemy Ultra (Cosmos for Chaos Ultraman and Nexus for Faust) *Both of them are created by the antagonists of the series they first appeared in (Chaos Header of Chaos Ultraman and Dark Zagi for Faust) *Both of them are ridiculous design wise (the clown boots of Chaos Ultraman and the hilarious head of Faust) *Both of them are obsessed in hurting their nemesis' hosts *Submitted by Sentinel72 Techniques *Darkness Funding Cluster: A large dark ball of energy when thrown into the sky, splits into hundreds of dark energy balls, raining down on his enemies. *Erosion Feathers: A powerful dark blast of energy. *Chaos Field Deployment: A more powerful version of the meta-field, increasing the strength of monsters and weakening Ultras - Calamity Defensor= Calamity Defensor A fusion of Ultraman Calamity and Dark Mephisto. Its name is a portmanteau of Chaos Ultraman Calamity's name and Dark Mephisto's Dark Defensor. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both of them fought their nemesis in a dark place (vs Cosmos on the Moon for Calamity and vs Nexus on the Land of the Dead for Mephisto) *Both of them are the second dark Ultra to appear in their series *Both of them have the colour red and black *Submitted by Sentinel72 Techniques *Calamity Ray Storm: A dark version of Blazing Impulse's Over Ray Buster. *Dark Blade Cluster: A dark ball that when thrown turns into flying blades. *Chaos Field Shift: An darker version of the Cosmo Field, increasing monsters strength and himself, while greatly weakening Ultras. Body Features *Calamity Claws: A large dual claw on his right wrist used to slash and stab enemies. A convienient way to eat pizza without getting your hands dirty. Rise Scene It shows Calamity Defensor bursting from a window - Deathcium Mephisto= Deathcium Mephisto A fusion of Ultraman Belial and Dark Mephisto. Its name is a portmanteau of Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Shot and Dark Mephisto's name. This form's element is Darkness. This fusion was made because: *Both have rivals,Zero for Belial and Nexus for Dark Mephisto,but have defeated their rivals once(Dark Mephisto defeated Nexus in Land of the dead and Belial defeated Zero as Arc Belial) *Both have manipulated monsters and humans for their own benefit.For example,Mephisto have used Riko's parents,Himeya and Nagi(humans) and Nosferu,Kutuura and Galberos(monsters) and Belial have used Rei(human) and his 100 monster army,Beruyuoda,Arc Belial and Tyrant(monsters). *Both have corrupted others before.For example,Belial had corrupted Mirror Knight and Dark Mephisto corrupted Mizorogi Shinya. *Both had tormented their rivals before.for example,he used Komondor to torment Himeya as Nexus and Belial used Zero Darkness as a form to torment Zero heart and soul and his friends. *Also,this fusion is ironic as Belial was a good ultra but turned evil but dark Mephisto was a evil ultra but turned good. *Submitted by Zhu Huong Ng Techniques *Deathcium Storm:A combination of Belial's Deathcium Shot and Mephisto's Dark Ray storm.Very powerful can destroy anything.L style Ray. *Mephisto Scythe Claw:A scythe like weapon with the elements of Belial's Kaisee Belial claw and Mephisto's Mephisto Claw. *Scythe Slash:By charging the weapon,Card can create a painful darkness shockwave slash.Card emits Mephisto's grunt when in use. *Corruption:By using the weapon and fire a dark Ray,Card corrupt in their evil versions one puppets and use their hatqred for revenge.This is a tribute to Belial Virus. *Scythe Dagger Ripper:By charging and changing the scythe to a dagger,Card can cut through any flesh within a blink of an eye and severely wounding them.Card emits Belial's grunt when in use. *Deathcium Field:A field summoning made up of reiblood and minus energy and darkness,used to enpower Card and weaken others. Body features *Mephisto scythe claw *Claws *Armed nexus - Dark Dagrium= Dark Dagrium A fusion of Dark Faust and Ultraman Justice. Its name is a portmanteau of Dark Faust's Dark...everything...and Ultraman Justice's Dagrium Ray. This form's element is Isolation. This fusion was made because: *Both have female hosts but are male. *Both were originally evil but broke free of their control and redeemed themselves. *It sounds cool. *Both have a red and black color scheme. *Submitted by Galaxilord1954 EX Techniques *Victorium Feather: A Dark Orange energy Ray from Card's left hand that does quite a bit of damage! *Invisibillity: Card can turn invisible at will. *Kinesis Absorb: He can absorb the energy of others and use their energy to throw objects with his mind. *Smash Flasher: A green array of small energy blasts that chase explosions when they hit the floor or they can be fired in rapid succession and do small damage. *Dark Field Deployment: If an enemy has a Meta Field up or something similar to it, Card can corrupt it to be dark. *Dark Crusher: Card can crush many objects nearly impossible of breaking, even for an Ultra, and he can also turn them dark. *Protect Shield: A shield that can block many strong projectiles Body Features *Protectors all around the Color Timer. *Spiked Boots *A forehead crystal. *Gold plating in Faust's horns. *Basically the neck and above is all gold. - Dra Ranbalt= Dra Ranbalt A fusion of Hudra and Ultraman Tiga. Its name is a portmanteau of Hudra's Dra Fork and Ultraman Tiga's Ranbalt Light Bomb. This form's element is Speed. This fusion was made because: *Both are blue (Hudra and Tiga's Sky Type). *Tiga stole his powers of speed from Hudra. *Zombiejiger like both. *Submitted by Zombiejiger Techniques *Hugust Light Bomb: A fusion of the Hugust and Ranbalt Light Bomb. *Valtester Slash: A fusion of the Valtester and Light Slash. *Rumajon: An alternate dimension consisting of floating meteors and ancient Ultra statues, which Dra Ranbalt can drag enemies into. *Super Speed and Agility: Dra Ranbalt has the combined speed of Tiga Sky Type and Hudra. Body Features *Dra Fork: Hudra's arm blade. *Protectors: A combination of Hudra's organic design and Tiga's sleek metal. - Evil Gear= Evil Gear A fusion of Evil Tiga and Ultraman Hunter Knight Tsurugi. This form is primarily used to combat creatures that use light-based attacks and whose armour cannot be penetrated by any other means. Its name is a portmanteau of Portmanteau of Evil Tiga's Evil Protector and Hunter Knight Tsurugi's Aarb Gear. This form's element is Armour. This fusion was made because: *Both Ultras were originally good before being corrupted (Keigo Masaki's dark heart for Evil Tiga and the spirits of Aarb for Tsurugi). *Their colour is a direct contrast to their good counterparts (Tiga and Mebius respectively). *Both of their armours is referred to as "Protector" *Submitted by Moar Crossovers Techniques *Evil Knight Shot: Card raises his right arm into the air, discharging bolts of electricity, before spreading his arms and bringing them together before him to gather dark energy. He then places his left arm vertically with his right arm horizonal behind it in an L pose to fire a dark blue beam. *Evil Knight Blade: Card can summon the Evil Knight Blade from his Evil Knight Brace. It is extremely powerful and even able to pierce the Zetton Shutter. *Evil Knight Kick: A flying kick charged with dark electrical energy. *Evil Knight Punch: A poweful punch charged with dark electrical energy. Body Features *Hard Evil Armour *Aarb Protecter *Evil Knight Brace: A brace on Card's right hand used to charge the Evil Knight Shot and summon the Evil Knight Blade Rise Scene It starts in a negatively hued version of Ultraman Tiga's rise scene before the screen cracks and shatters, revealing Ultraman Card Evil Gear rising from Hunter Knight Tsurugi's rise scene background. - Elite Millennium= Elite Millennium A fusion of Ultraman Elite and Ultraman Millennium. This form's element is , strangely, Light. Techniques *Faux Specium Ray: A deadly beam *Faux Ultra Slash: A deadly halo of dark energy that can slice through the toughest of materials. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Evil Ultras